


Midnight conversations

by Mimisempai



Series: Barisi Short Stories [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, They are each other safe places, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: On paths taken, on choices, on regrets…But in the end, it's just a reaffirmation of what they both know...Dialogue prompt 1 : "I wouldn't change anything, if it meant losing you."Dialogue prompt 2 : I'm exactly where I want to be."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Midnight conversations

"Rafael?" 

When Sonny had a question that was close to his heart, he always waited until the moment they were about to fall asleep.

He was on his side, Rafael's arms wrapped around him.

As if Rafael was his safe place, where he drew the courage he needed.

Rafael always gave it to him, always tightened his embrace and simply answered, "Yes, Sonny?"

"Are you happy with the path you have taken?"

"I am, because in the end, we are here like this."

"So you wouldn't change anything about your life?"

"I wouldn't change anything, if it meant losing you."

* * *

"What about you, Sonny, do you regret some of the choices you've made?"

Sonny wasn't surprised that Rafael asked him the same kind of question in return, it was always like that between them.

Reciprocity was one of the pillars of their relationship.

"If I regret some of my choices? Yes, of course. But I don't regret the choices that brought me, that brought us to this very moment."

"Don't you sometimes think that you would have liked to be with someone easier than me?"

"Easier? But there's nothing easier than loving you. I'm exactly where I want to be."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, thank you for your indulgence <3


End file.
